


A team of visionaries

by Keymaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I made this for school, Kicking butt, School, Slow Build, Superheroes, Superpowers, This is my second work, Update every friday, Weird right?, Zombies, group of girls, mixture of different books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keymaster/pseuds/Keymaster
Summary: There is an all-girls-school, where the girls have never been outside. But they didn't know there was an outside.They were also each unique, not just by their looks. But by their powers as well.A group of five of them summon another superinhanced being from another world.This leads to a full on invasion of Grits. Watch these five girls battle with their growing powers and the new world ahead of them.





	1. Meet Team Chaos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday. No one likes Mondays, mostly because there is a lesson with Mrs Potgieter. It's only half an hour, but even then, it's enough to bring down your whole entire day. Mrs Potgieter is one of those teachers who gives piles of homework, is really bossy and gives loads of detentions. Some of the reasons Clara, Valkyrie, Mercury and Ren actually want to be early (to get on her good side).

It was a bright summer day in September - it was also a Monday. Every student feared a Monday for the hardship of it, the homework due for today that everyone left until late that night and the unreasonable time of getting up at six o'clock.

All the student were dragging their feet to their first lesson. And one group in particular, were even dawdling by, picking up all the litter they could find before putting that one peice of paper in the dustbin, then repeating this. Every. Single. Time.

"Come on!" Said a girl with short brown hair, "We're going to be late!"  
Another one of the five girls growled before hefting her bag over her shoulder. "I don't care, it's Ms. Potgieter we're about to see. She's going to send us to our grave!"

"Cheer up, Ren, Its only for half an hour!" The girl next to Ren spun the pencil in her hand at an inhuman speed. Another black haired spun a piece of paper in between her fingers.  
"She can't kill us, but she can send us detention." The piece of paper ripped in two right in front of their eyes.  
They continued to walk in awkward silence. "Well, uh, how was your last lesson, Clara?" The girl with blue and white plaited hair continued to spin the pencil in her hand, but was now throwing it in the air as well.

"It was lovely! I finally learned how to guess which time I'm in!" Clara exclaimed. "How has your day been, Mercury?"

The white haired girl spoke, "Good, but I got stuck in The Zone again. How about you Valkyrie?"

The black haired girl glared at Mercury. "Good. And how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Val."

Ren snorted at the sheer weirdness of what Valkyrie had just said. Valkyrie was very uptight and literal. It was just weird to call her Val, but they did try.

"Okay? How about you, Ren?" Trust Clara to fix the mood.

Ren looked up from her sulky trudging. "Awful, the teachers were all boring and I got a load of homework." They all groaned. Ren was always complaining, but they kept her around for her jokes.

"Good, good," Mercury commented. Val tapped Mercury on her shoulder. Mercury looked down and smiled. It wasn't common for Val to be aware of peoples personal space, but she was trying.  
"Yes, Valk-Val?" Mercury asked Valkyrie.

"You said you got stuck in The Zone, are you alright?" Val always remembered the little stuff.  
The Zone was the name the girls gave to the space when Mercury got stuck in time. It was sometimes painful, but Mercury always got through. That was her personality - to always be persistent and she was the only one in the group who wasn't a procrastinator. she did _all_ their projects.

"I'm fine now, thank you," Mercury smiled and checked her watch. She was also the only one with a watch, only because she didn't know when she was in The Zone or real time without looking at the seconds hand going at the right pace or not.  
"Oh, man! we're going to be late!" Mercury complained. "Unlike you guys, I don't want too get detention. I don't think Clara does either."

Clara shook her head and looked at her watch. It was a watch, but it didn't have the time. It had the day, month, year and co-ordinates. This was because she was the apprentice of a man called The Doctor, but the team had never seen a photo, or the actual him before. She always telling them about the adeventures she had with The Doctor with dreamy eyes. He had a blue police box that they were told was bigger on the inside.

Ren grinned evilly. When she did that evil smirk of hers, something was going to happen. "Shall we do Manuvoure 12?" Mercury grinned back.

Those two were always up to something. From dying marshmallows and trying to catch them in their mouths to making impossible plans for a rocket that could possibly end the entire world. But the only thing they didn't do, was think of leaving the school.

They had never left the school before. Well, they definitely don't remember ever seeing the outside world. But they were okay with that, because they didn't _know_ there was one. It was just them and the school. That was _their_ little world. They remember all waking up in a fountain and being given a timetable and some books, nothing more.

"We shall do Manuvoure 2, my dear Ren?" Mercury teased, bowing. Ren rolled her eyes before looking at the group.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do..."


	2. Operation Time-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team make it to geography on time and make a bet.

The rest on the class had already made their way to Mrs Potgieter's class. The first person was about to enter the class, when she found herself now at the bottom of the stair case. She scrunched up her face in confusion and walked back up the stairs. Another girl popped up next to her with shock writen all over her face. They stared at each other in confusion before another poor girl found her way next to her. They stared at one another in total shock and the rest of the class began to pop up as well.

Mercury snickered before carrying the next person down the stairs. they were a bunch of idiots, they didn't even start climbing up the stairs again.

Clara sighed from the balcony. Her friends act like children. All. The. Time. Mercury was suddenly in front of her.

"You ready?" She asked jumping up and down. From excitement or adrenaline, shell never know. Clara nodded and put two fingers in the air - the plan was now in Stage Two.

The two of them could see smoke wafting from the walkway in front of the teacher's lounge. the teachers were all stuck on the other side of the wall of fire. This would give them a few minutes before Mrs McLaren came and froze it down.

Clara fiddled with her watch a bit before holding onto Mercury's hand. Time immediately stopped, like when Mercury went into The Zone.

Mercury smirked at Clara, who turned around and thumbs-uped Mercury. she took this as the sign and raced into the first class. When she got there she quickly took the clock and turned the long hands to the 7.

Clara went to the classrooms on the other side and did the same thing. They got it all done by the time that the nearest pigeon clucked for the first time. Not that they heard the sound because it was so slow. Combine a Time-stopper's power with a speedster's power equals either a miracle, or a disaster.

When Clara could see the fire moving, she started searching for Mercury. She probably lost interest with the clocks and was running around the classrooms. When she could see objects moving, it often meant that her powers were growing weaker.

The way her watch worked, was that it ran on her blood. This was because half her blood was Time Lord blood, which could be used to power many substances, such as her lazy friends' phones when they don't bother to charge them in the dorms. Now the dorms weren't called dorms by the inhabitants, they were called 'dog houses', mainly because they looked all comfy on the outside, but on the inside the beds didn't have mattresses and the toilets didn't flush manually. Let's just say things got a bit smelly down by corridor C. Clara cringed when she remembered that she hasn't cleaned Val and her's room in a while, that would have to be on the 'do soon' list. She began so start seeing the pigeon breathing, which meant her juice was running out. She was really starting to panic now. where did Mercury go!?


End file.
